Эгоизм
by VannaB
Summary: Todos los remordimientos, deseos, frustraciones que torturaban la cabeza de Rusia eran reemplazados por una sola palabra al verlo: 'mío'. /One-Shot/ -OneSided!RusUSA-


**DISCLAIMER:** _ÉSTE sería el Rusia cannon si YO fuera la creadora de Hetalia(?)_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** _Relación enfermiza. Yaoi: hombrexhombre._

* * *

_**Эгоизм:.**_

Rusia le amaba.

No sabía cómo, no sabía el por qué y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Eran tan opuestos que le sorprendía el haber comenzado a sentir alguna clase de atracción hacia él desde un principio.

Se podía decir que Rusia simplemente sabía que lo hacía, a pesar de que nunca antes había experimentado algo semejante.

No podía establecer la fecha indicada en la que había comenzado a sentirse de_ esa_ manera. Podría haber sido desde siempre o luego de algún evento en particular que su memoria había borrado.

Todo aquello le traía sin cuidado, tan sólo sabía lo inevitable, no había por qué darle más vueltas a algo que no podía cambiar por más que lo intentara. Ya lo había intentado.

Amaba su sonrisa, su energía. Amaba su maldito positivismo y en los peores de los casos, podría decir que hasta amaba su egocentrismo y malos hábitos.

No podía evitar burlarse de sí mismo por estos pensamientos tan ridículos que cruzaban por su mente cada vez que se encontraba a solas. A la vez que podía sentir el miedo carcomiéndolo desde adentro.

Toda su vida había sido envuelta por los fuertes brazos de la traición, lo que provocaba que simplemente no quisiera confiar en nadie. _Terminarían abandonándolo de una manera u otra._

Pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba el querer hacerlo. El poder hablar con las naciones con la misma naturalidad que el rubio parecía colocar. No importar el salir herido, que le utilizaran, poder disfrutar los pequeños momentos de felicidad al lado de la persona que sabía que tan sólo le hablaba por conveniencia.

Su infancia, aquella que a veces dudaba que siquiera se pudiese llamar así, le hizo observar obligadamente los peores pecados que el ser humano podía cometer.

En su mayoría, los propios.

Por eso: debía estar solo. No importaba que no lo quisiera, ni tampoco que durante toda su vida había luchado para no estarlo.

_Como en la Unión Soviética._

Todos aquellos pensamientos _cambiaban _cada vez que Estados Unidos pasaba frente a él, o ni siquiera eso, una mera imagen o la ilusión de haberle visto.

Todos aquellos remordimientos, deseos, frustraciones, eran reemplazados por una sola palabra: 'mío'.

Esa palabra era eliminada rápidamente cual plaga. No, no era suyo y lo sabía. _Ambos lo sabían_.

¡Pero cualquier deidad podría ser testigo de la rabia, de su propia obsesión! Él mismo era consciente de todas las veces en las que lo observaba, incluso a escondidas, interactuar como otras naciones.

En esos momentos no había otra que ansiara más que alejarlos de él, desear se la única _persona_ la cual mirada, la cual hablara, la única que prestara atención y tanta devoción como él podía dedicarle con una sola mirada.

Quería llegar a ser lo más importante para él.

Todo esto también era borrado rápidamente y volvía a reírse de sí mismo. Era imposible, tenía demasiadas cosas en su contra.

¿A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? ¿La Guerra Fría? ¿El odio mutuo por tantos años? ¿Qué le podría hacer pensar que el americano no continuara pensando de la misma manera?

_¿Qué le hace pensar que era distinto a los demás? _

Rusia quería creer que no lo era, quería creerlo _tanto_.

Pero algo dentro de él, innombrable y tan conocido. Amable y desconcertante a la vez, le repetía una y otra vez que no tenía razón alguna que justificara que no lo era.

Estados Unidos se consideraba un Superhéroe, era lógico que intentara ayudar a cuanta nación o persona se cruzara en su camino. Era lógico que se mostrara caritativo y afable con todo aquel con el que tratara.

Sin importar si él en verdad ansiaba ayudar o no, era su trabajo y debía cumplirlo.

"_Eso le convierte en un hipócrita" _era lo que la voz le repetía sin cansarse en el oído. Susurros tan dulces y tranquilos que parecían querer arrastrarlo con delicadeza hacia el más profundo de los agujeros. El único que sabía que una vez cayera allí, sería incapaz de encontrar la salida.

Pero Rusia no permitía caer ante su voz maternal y viperina, negaba una y otra vez las supuestas afirmaciones de ella.

… a pesar de que, algunas veces, se dejaba llevar un poco por la voz de la locura, de la duda. El murmullo de la desesperación.

Su mente deambulaba en cada momento vivido a su lado, en cada palabra. Analizaba su relación desde cada punto de vista posible e intentaba compararla con las distintas relaciones que mantenía el americano en cuanto a vida personal y profesional se refería. _¿Por qué?_ Se repetía cientos de veces perdido en los celos, los ojos cegados por el rojo _"¿Por qué?"_

La locura se desvanecía, los celos sin fundamento desaparecían de tal manera que daba la ilusión de que nunca habían osado el cruzar su mente.

Aquellos eran los momentos en los que Rusia se daba cuenta de que Estados Unidos no le amaba, ni nada parecido, ni que nunca podría hacerlo.

Tampoco se encontraba del todo seguro de querer que esto fuera posible en algún momento de su vida.

El día posterior, en el momento en que sus ojos amatistas tomaban reconocimiento de la joven figura, miles de pensamientos caían sobre sí como un baldazo de agua fría. El círculo vicioso había comenzado otra vez.

Rusia no sólo le amaba_, le necesitaba_.

Y estaba más que dispuesto a caer incontables veces en la desilusión la cual era culposamente adicto.

* * *

**Эгоизм:** _Viene del ruso, quiere decir "Egoísmo".__**  
**_

Espero que les haya gustado :D Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva pueden sentirse libres de dejarme algún review~

See ya'~


End file.
